Le ruban bleu
by ADunne
Summary: Tu te souviens de l'histoire que nous avais racontée ma mère ? Celle qui disait qu'on ne reconnaissait son grand amour qu'au moment où l'on prenait sa main. Elle doit être vraie car je sens une drôle de chaleur m'envahir.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: Presque instinctivement nos deux mains se joignent. Tes longs doigts fins créent leur chemin contre la moiteur de ma paume. Tu te souviens de l'histoire que nous avais racontée ma mère ? Celle qui disait qu'on ne reconnaissait son grand amour qu'au moment où l'on prenait sa main. Elle doit être vraie car je sens une drôle de chaleur m'envahir. Sauf que toi, tu reprends déjà ce qui t'appartiens. Tu m'as démasqué, n'est-ce pas ?_

___**Note :** Merci LittleNarcisse pour la correction._

_Le ruban bleu_

La nuit tombe doucement sur la banlieue londonienne. Les lumières s'allument derrière les rideaux. Quelques engins roulants – des voitures – se garent devant les petites habitations et les hommes rentrent à la maison où leurs femmes et leurs enfants les attendent déjà. Triste vie. Et toi, tu l'attends, tu m'attends. Parfois, j'aperçois un bout de ta robe pâle voler devant la fenêtre sans que tu ne t'attardes. J'aurais aimé apercevoir ton visage insouciant une dernière fois, mais tu ne ressens pas ce besoin irrépressible de coller ton nez au carreau pour le voir arriver. Simplement car tu sais, qu'à dix-neuf heures précises, il franchira le seuil de la porte. Quelques gouttes de pluie me tombent dessus et l'orage gronde au loin, menaçant. J'aurais voulu t'offrir les étoiles comme cadeau d'adieu, mais déjà elles disparaissent derrière les nuages noirs, dommage.

Je fais quelques pas dans la rue et une de tes voisines me salue. Je ne connais rien d'elle, mais je lui adresse un petit signe de tête comme ton mari l'aurait fait. Après tout, c'est bien lui qu'elle croit voir en face d'elle. Les moldus sont si crédules parfois. Ils ne voient rien. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils n'ont même pas conscience du drame qui va bientôt se jouer dans la maison d'à côté. J'insère les clés que j'ai dérobées à leur propriétaire dans la serrure, avant de me glisser dans la maison, pile à l'heure.

« J'aime les gens ponctuels, c'est pour cela que je t'ai épousé. » me glisses-tu en m'accrochant le bras.

Presque instinctivement nos deux mains se joignent. Tes longs doigts fins créent leur chemin contre la moiteur de ma paume. Tu te souviens de l'histoire que ma mère nous avait racontée ? Celle qui disait qu'on ne reconnaissait son grand amour qu'au moment où l'on prenait sa main. Elle doit être vraie car je sens une drôle de chaleur m'envahir. Sauf que toi, tu reprends déjà ce qui t'appartient. Tu m'as démasqué, n'est-ce pas ? Mes mains sont froides et rugueuses alors que les siennes étaient tièdes et délicates. Le polynectar ne peut donc pas tout imiter. Apparemment, il ne peut pas recréer en moi la douceur familière qui émanait de lui. Tu recules rapidement, en faisant tournoyer les volants de ta robe, et me tournes le dos. Le tonnerre claque dans l'air. Tu frisonnes. Les orages te faisaient déjà peur à Poudlard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Norma ? »

Quel drôle de prénom quand même pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais suivi aucune règle.

« Gryffondor ! »

La sentence du Choixpeau Magique sonna comme une délivrance entre les murs de la Grande Salle. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit qu'un Gryffondor était une personne à part, supérieure et forte. Etant elle-même passée par cette maison, elle ne devait pas être très objective. Mais, moi je la croyais et je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Aurait-elle aimé un Poufsouffle chétif autant qu'un brave Gryffondor ? Probablement pas. Et puis, les garçons qui m'avaient aidé dans le train y étaient déjà tous. Enfin, presque, mais je doutais que James Potter puisse hériter d'une quelqu'autre maison.

A onze ans, ils dégageaient déjà un charme particulier, une force certaine. Ils deviendraient des leaders charismatiques. Des hommes forts et puissants sans aucun doute. Pas comme moi.

Aucune prophétie ne m'avait prédit un avenir glorieux, aucun membre de la famille ne s'était jamais intéressé à moi pour mes qualités de sorciers, aucun enfant ne prenait la peine de m'écouter. J'étais le garçon sans nom et sans personnalité au parc de jeu, celui que l'on poussait dans la boue pour lui voler son tour de balançoire et celui que l'on terrorisait avant de lui chiper son goûter.

_Pauvre, pauvre Peter._ Oui, pauvre de moi. _Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis._ Non, je n'en ai pas. _Pourtant, il est gentil._ Je ne devrais pas. _Comment fera-t-il seul à Poudlard ? Il est si craintif, si chétif. _Alors je trouverai ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Et eux, ils ne le sont pas. Ils ne l'ont jamais été et ne le seront probablement jamais. James, Sirius, Remus. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi, je n'avais qu'à m'assurer leur amitié pour obtenir leur protection. Digne du Serpentard que j'aurais du être, si je n'avais pas « convaincu » le vieux morceau de tissu de m'envoyer chez les lions.

Je savourais encore ma petite victoire lorsque la coiffure miteuse envoya à son tour « Prendeville, Norma » nous rejoindre. _Norma Prendeville_. Drôle de nom, irlandais il parait, c'est pour ça. Norma Prendeville, Dubthaigh devrais-je dire depuis ton mariage. Peu importe. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre au premier regard, car je ne t'ai même pas regardée à cet instant, je n'aimais pas les filles. Une fille ça pleure, ça crie, ça parle tout le temps, tout le monde le sait. Moi, le premier. On s'est longtemps ignorés, de toute manière tout le monde ignore toujours Peter Pettigrow. Après tout, je ne serai jamais que le fils de, l'ami de… le père de quand viendra le jour. J'étais protégé, mais invisible. C'est probablement ça que l'on appelle la rançon de la gloire.

C'est l'orage qui t'a fait sortir un soir de ton dortoir. Oui, tu as toujours eu peur des orages. Moi, c'était Remus que je craignais, il émettait des grognements étranges dans son sommeil parfois. On s'est assis en silence la première fois et on a regardé les flammes. Les étincelles se reflétaient dans tes yeux bleus. Les miens étaient également de cette couleur, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il y a eu un autre orage le lendemain. J'étais fatigué, mais je suis sorti de mon lit, avant de descendre les marches menant à la salle commune. J'espérais que tu y sois. Et tu y étais. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un orage tous les soirs, juste pour pouvoir te voir. C'est idiot, après tout, on était dans la même maison, la même année, mais jamais on ne se parlait. C'est juste que les filles à onze ans, on ne veut pas, on ne doit pas, leur parler. A onze ans, on est encore un petit garçon.

Un mot, parfois, venait interrompre notre contemplation silencieuse. Puis un autre. Une phrase de temps à autre. Nos rencontres sont devenues un rituel sans que l'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Orage ou pas. Tu contemplais les étoiles à travers la fenêtre tandis que je lisais. On s'aidait dans nos leçons quelque fois, quand je ne devais pas te retenir de sortir hors de la tour des Gryffondors. Tu voulais vraiment savoir à quoi ressemblait le château dans la nuit ou tu voulais juste me fuir, je ne sais pas. Un jour, en deuxième année, tu as sorti un petit ruban bleu d'une de tes poches avant de le nouer à mon poignet. Tu as esquissé un petit sourire devant ma mine incrédule avant d'ajouter :

« Tu ne connais pas l'expression ?

- Quelle expression ?

- Détenir le ruban bleu, c'est moldu. Cela signifie avoir la première place.

- La première place en quoi ?

- C'que t'es bête Peter. »

Tu as déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Dégoutant. Je t'ai repoussée comme un idiot. Simplement parce que les filles, c'est nul. Je crois que tu as rigolé avant de me murmurer que les filles étaient matures bien plus vite que les garçons. Tu devais avoir raison.

Je m'avance précautionneusement dans le salon tout en t'observant du coin de l'œil. Tout me semble si étrange. Des hommes s'agitent dans une grosse boîte noire et les photos se contentent de nous observer, immobiles, dans leur cadres. Seul un fin morceau de bois qui repose triomphalement sur la cheminée rappelle encore toute cette magie qui coule en toi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de saisir la baguette et de la faire tourner entre mes doigts. Tant de pouvoir dans une si petite chose. Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses si tu l'avais compris. Mais, tu nous as préféré le monde moldu. Quel gâchis. Un craquement sonore te fait sursauter au moment où je brise l'objet qui s'échoue lamentablement contre le sol.

« Rufus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu es devenu complètement fou ! »

Non, je ne suis pas fou. Et je ne suis pas Rufus non plus. Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant de reprendre mon apparence ? Avant que le grand et frêle Rufus ne redevienne le petit Peter ? Avant que tes yeux ne me renvoient le dégoût que je t'inspire ? Vingt minutes tout au plus. Je t'observe ruminer en ramassant les morceaux cassés. Tes joues ont rougi sous l'effet de la colère, mais pour le moment, tu ne dis rien. L'effet de surprise t'as coupé le souffle. Ton mari, si gentil et bienveillant, ce moldu venait de briser ce qui te reliait encore à ta vie passée et le peu qu'il te restait de magique.

J'arme ma baguette et te propulse au fond de la pièce. Tu retombes lourdement sur le sol alors qu'un éclair s'abat à quelques dizaines de mètres. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulent de ton nez. Cassé. Enfin, il l'était déjà dans sa forme au moins. Tu relèves la tête et me nargues de ton regard provocateur. _Tu en veux encore ? Soit._ De toute manière, je serai le seul à voir le soleil après l'orage. Je jette un Doloris juste pour t'entendre crier, pour être sûr que tu souffres…que tu souffres au moins autant que moi. Les Potter ont payé, Black aussi, et Lupin n'est jamais qu'un loup-garou. Un loup-garou seul et abandonné, il aura la plus lourde peine. Et toi, tu mourras. Pour m'avoir trahi, humilié…comme les autres. Car tu es la seule que j'ai aimée.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublier, Norma ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Enfin, chérie, tu ne reconnais donc pas ton petit mari ?

- Vous n'êtes pas Rufus ! Vous n'êtes… !

- Petrificus Totalus ! »

_Ne t'ai-je donc jamais dis que je déteste les gémissements ?_

« - Ce sont vos racines de Mandragore que vous devez couper, Mr Pettigrow, pas les cheveux de votre voisine ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Mlle Prendeville accepte de tester vos talents de coiffeur.

- Euh, je…je… »

Le rouge me monte doucement aux joues sous l'effet combiné de la honte et des vapeurs de potion qui enfument le cachot. Quelques rires s'élèvent entre les rangs et James me murmure à l'oreille que le philtre d'amour n'est certainement pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eue. _Quel crétin._ Tu l'as entendu toi aussi, mais sa réflexion n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Tu souris même_. Non, pas toi Norma._ Ne deviens pas l'une de ces groupies qui passent leur temps à glousser sur le passage de l'un des « trois » Maraudeurs. _S'il-te-plait_.

« Tu as fini avec la Mandragore ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et te glisse les morceaux de plante ciselée dans la main. Tu ne souries plus. Tes gestes sont rapides et précis. Tu n'aimais pas beaucoup les cours, les devoirs et autres leçons, mais les potions te fascinaient. Tes doigts s'agitent en l'air et ajoutent l'ingrédient manquant au liquide rougeâtre qui frémit dans le chaudron. De grosses bulles se forment sur la surface ondulée et explosent par intermittence, dégageant d'épaisses volutes de fumée blanche. On se penche presque d'un commun accord sur le bord du récipient pour observer la potion frétillante qui, d'après le manuel, aurait dû être calme paisible.

« C'est pas bon…

- …très mauvais même…

- Tu crois que ça va… ?

- Oui. »

Et ça n'y manqua pas. La potion explosa dans un grand fracas et le chaudron, dans sa chute, nous déversa son contenu gluant dessus. Je crois que tu as refusé de m'adresser la parole ce jour là. Tu réagissais toujours ainsi, lorsque tu étais en colère. Les premières fois, je pensais que tu m'en voulais tellement que notre amitié ne voulait plus rien dire. Mais au bout de cinq années passées ensemble, j'ai bien compris que, dans ces moments, tu préférais m'éviter pour te ne pas t'emporter trop rapidement. Et dire quelque chose que tu aurais regretté par la suite. Il a fallu attendre plusieurs jours avant que tu ne viennes me voir, cette fois là, pour me dire que les racines de Mandragore ne se coupent jamais à l'horizontale, mais toujours à la verticale. J'ai bien appris ma leçon depuis.

Les jours, les mois, les semaines défilaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je détestais te voir t'éloigner de moi. Mais, ça aussi, c'était ma faute. Car, je t'avais repoussée ce soir là en deuxième année. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur, la première fois que tu es sortie avec un autre. Tu semblais si heureuse. C'était donc ça l'amour ? Ce sentiment étrange qui fait battre le cœur un peu plus vite, qui rend mes mains un peu plus moites et qui me fait bégailler lorsque je dois te parler. Tu sais, j'ai révisé mon jugement avec le temps : les filles ce n'est pas si nul. Surtout toi.

L'éclair fend l'air dans un grondement sourd. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé l'orage qu'aujourd'hui. Je m'accroupis à ton niveau et écarte les mèches brunes qui cachent ton visage. Tes yeux me fixent, grande ouverts. Aurais-je dû te dire qu'ils étaient un océan dans lequel j'aurais aimé me noyer pour que tu m'aimes. Est-ce avec de telles stupidités qu'il t'a séduite ? Je laisse trainer mes doigts contre ta peau pâle. _Tu ne me repousses plus maintenant_. _Si seulement la vie pouvait-être aussi simple qu'un Petrificus Totalus…_ Une douleur aigue m'assaille. Je sens mes muscles se contracter, mes os rapetisser.

« Dis au revoir à ton mari, Norma, tu ne le reverras plus. »

Je dépose un baiser contre ta joue. Le dernier qu'il puisse t'offrir. Il m'a demandé de ne pas te faire de mal, je vais suivre son conseil, tu ne souffriras pas. Un éclair vert, ce n'est rien, c'est si rapide. Il me suffira d'une seconde pour prendre ta vie…_n'aies pas peur. _Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour te retrouver, laisse-moi juste profiter de toi encore un peu, laisse moi croire que cette vie calme et bien rangée m'appartient juste un instant. Imagine tous ces moments que l'on aurait pu partager ensemble. On aurait pu avoir une jolie maison au bord de la mer, quelques chouettes hulottes et tous ces étranges objets s'ils te plaisent tant. Ca ne me gênait même pas que tu sois une Sang-de-bourbe. Mais c'est lui que tu as préféré.

Chacun de mes membres se transforme peu à peu pour redevenir ce qu'il a toujours été. Doucement, les traits de Rufus s'effacent et il ne reste plus que les miens. Il ne reste que moi, Peter Pettigrow, revenu d'entre les morts. Enfin, tu ne sais peut-être rien de tout cela vu que tu as coupé tous les ponts avec le monde magique. Tu veux savoir comment moi le pauvre petit Peter, j'ai réussi à tous vous avoir ? C'était si simple, vous êtes des proies faciles, des petits lions fougueux qui se croient invincibles, à tort.

Les Potter sont tombés les premiers. Qui aurait pu me soupçonner d'être un espion à la charge du mage noir ? Personne. Ce fut mon plus beau rôle. Tu aurais dû les voir, le jour où ils m'ont fait gardien du secret. Ils étaient si sûrs d'eux, si certains que rien ne pourrait plus leur arriver. Peut-être que j'aurais hésité si James ne m'avait pas nargué avec tout son bonheur. Pourquoi devait-il me rappeler qu'aucun enfant n'attendait mon retour, qu'aucune femme ne m'aimait, qu'aucune fortune ne m'attendait à Gringotts ? Il avait tout et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire savoir. _Tu es au courant que Norma va se marier ? Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser filer. Aucune présence d'esprit… _Non, je ne savais pas.

Black a suivi de peu. Il sera transféré à Azkaban ou recevra directement le baiser du Détraqueur. Peu importe. Seul, il n'est plus rien. Il avait besoin de sa horde d'admiratrices pour se sentir vivant et je doute que ses futurs « camarades de jeu » l'accueillent à bras ouverts. C'était la fois de trop, Sirius. La dernière fois que tu me volais. Lupin n'a jamais approuvé, alors qu'il vive, de toute manière sa vie est déjà si misérable. Un loup-garou. Ce vieux fou nous a laissé côtoyer un monstre de la pire espèce pendant toutes ces années. Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer, il aurait suffit d'un soir de pleine lune, un oubli, pour qu'on soit tous réduits à…

« Et cessez ce vacarme, immédiatement !

- Bien, professeur. »

Malgré l'air sévère de notre directrice de maison, nous nous doutons bien qu'elle a déjà perdu tout espoir de nous faire taire. C'est la fin des ASPIC, le dernier jour, la dernière soirée. La dernière fois que l'on est tous réunis. Pour beaucoup, on ne se reverrait pas. Simplement car nos aspirations ne sont pas les mêmes, car nos destins sont différents. Alors on chante, on danse, on crie juste pour oublier que demain sur le quai de gare nous allons tourner la page sur sept ans de notre vie, sur notre enfance. Définitivement et sans aucune possibilité de retour. Demain, viendra l'heure des choix, l'heure de l'engagement dans la guerre. Certains mourront pour leur cause, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Alors ce soir, on s'amuse et on oublie.

« Allez viens Peter, danse avec moi. »

Tu m'entraînes au milieu des autres danseurs de la salle commune même si tu sais pertinemment que je n'y suis pas très à l'aise. Mais j'oublie. Je fais fi de ma petite taille, de mon physique passe partout et de mon caractère introverti. J'oublie les autres et je ne vois plus que toi. _Norma, ma belle Norma_. Tu me dépasses de quelques centimètres maintenant, tu es devenue une femme. C'est étrange, j'ai dû changer aussi, mais c'est comme si je n'avais rien vu. _Suis-je un homme maintenant ?_ Tu bouges en suivant le rythme de la musique et te déhanches sur la piste. J'ai chaud. Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine et j'aime ça. Je te perds de vue parfois dans la masse des Gryffondors. J'essaye de trouver les autres Maraudeurs du regard, finalement ils me manqueront presque, eux et leur fausse perfection. Avec le temps, on se rend compte que chacun traine ses valises et eux aussi. Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde.

Il aura fallu attendre l'heure du départ pour que je sente le Maraudeur en moi. Pas pour ma bravoure, non bien sûr, mais pour ma loyauté sans faille, ma petite impertinence et mes sourires de façade. Car qui sait qui je suis vraiment. Peut-être que j'ai grandi durant ces sept années ? Peut-être que je suis devenu un peu plus mature ? Mais, j'aime toujours autant le pouvoir et la puissance. Même si je sais que je ne serai jamais l'un de ceux qui les possède. La prestance et la force, l'essence même du Maraudeur. Et si demain, je n'en suis plus un, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre…

Je me fraye un chemin dans la masse des danseurs et des couples qui se forment. Si bien que je ne te vois pas t'approcher de Sirius avant de faire volte-face subitement. Si seulement j'avais vu ton petit regard plein d'espoir se poser sur moi à cet instant, je n'aurais pas accepté de te rejoindre après la fête. Mais, mon cœur battait tellement fort au moment tu as posé ta main sur la mienne que je n'ai pas pu refuser.

« Norma, je…je voulais te dire que… »

Tous ces mots, toutes ces phrases que j'aimerais te dire tournent en boucle dans ma tête, sans jamais franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. C'est idiot, mais j'espère que tu parleras la première. Je fais les cent pas dans le couloir du septième étage en attendant que les derniers éclats de voix disparaissent, étouffés par le calme de la nuit. Des pas résonnent un peu plus loin, ce sont les tiens, je reconnaitrais ta démarche entre mille. Et puis, on partage le même toit depuis sept ans déjà. On se connait bien maintenant, je crois. Tu t'approches et me fixes. _Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?_

« Norma, je…je…tu sais je regrette de t'avoir...repoussée en deuxième année. C'est juste que… regardes j'ai encore le ruban ! »

Je découvre mon poignet gauche pour montrer le petit bout de tissu rapiécé qui pendouille contre ma peau.

« Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié ! Tu l'as vraiment gardé pendant tout ce temps ? »

_Oublié ? Tu te moques de moi n'est-ce pas ?_

« Evidemment ! Tu…tu sais Norma, j'ai…il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Moi aussi, Peter. C'est important. Je sais qu'on est amis depuis longtemps, alors je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant…

- De quoi ?

- Je…je crois que je suis amoureuse…tu sais, il est si drôle, si attachant…quand je le vois je…je suis sûre que tu comprends tout cela Peter. »

_Pourquoi souris-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu cette drôle d'étincelle dans tes yeux ?_

« Quoi ? Je…

- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Peter. Est-ce que tu pourrais donner cette lettre à Sirius ?...et t'assurer qu'il la lise par la même occasion…

-…'sûr.

- Merci, Peter, je savais que tu étais un véritable ami.»

Le sourire qui se dessine sur tes lèvres est franc et chaleureux. Mais, il n'est pas pour moi.

Comment ai-je pu croire un instant qu'il me serait un jour destiné, ce sourire ? Que tu rirais pour moi, que tu…que tu…m'aimerais ? J'ai mal. Je croyais que tu étais différente, que tu tenais à moi. Je pensais que j'avais la première place. C'est toi-même qui me l'avais dit.

Mais, je ne suis que le messager. Celui qui observe et qui se tait. Celui qui tient l'avenir entre ses mains et que personne ne voit.

Et lui, il a dit oui.

Je ne me souviens plus de ces mots qui devaient me réconforter, mais qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer ma peine. Je ne me souviens plus de ces tapes amicales qui devaient me permettre d'oublier. Je savais que votre idylle ne tiendrait pas. Amour de jeunesse, jamais ne dure m'avait dit ma mère une fois. Mais, je t'aimais, moi. Et j'avais beau essayer de me persuader de cette évidence, le goût amer de la trahison ne m'abandonnait pas. Tu savais que je t'aimais ! Sirius le savait ! James le savait ! Poudlard entier le savait !

Et moi je t'aimais. Trop, certainement.

Je saisis entre mes doigts le petit ruban bleu que j'ai gardé précieusement avec moi depuis toutes ces années et je le glisse entre des doigts immobiles.

«Adieu Norma... Avada Kedavra »


End file.
